


Something New

by AutisticWriter



Series: Riley's Prompt Meme Fills [22]
Category: Zombieland Saga (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gift Fic, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, One Shot, Polyamory, Post-Coital Cuddling, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 13:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18874363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Ai and Junko want to spice up their sex life, so they invite the loud, confident and sexy Saki to sleep with them. But Saki is incredibly experienced and has a lot more stamina than them, and the pair soon find themselves exhausted – but also satisfied.





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> I set it in a university AU to age them up, as Ai is underage in canon and I didn't feel comfortable writing smut for her unless I aged her up. Also, I didn't know how to write smut for zombies, so I made them human. I hope you enjoy it!

“Okay, so… how should we do this?” Saki says, standing in the doorway to Ai and Junko’s bedroom, grinning when she realises they’re both staring at her tits.

Ai blushes, looking at Junko. “Um, well… sorry, I guess we didn’t really think this through.”

Saki chuckles, walking closer and putting her fingers under Ai’s chin, tilting her head up. “Wait, so you invited me to fuck you both, but you don’t actually know how to go about this? Have you never have a threesome before?”

She starts laughing, but stops when she sees their faces.

“Oh, you really haven’t?”

Junko shakes her head. “No. we were thinking… well… we’re both so submissive, and we’re really bad at domming each other, so… Sakura said once that you’re a domme, so… we asked you if you wanted to… and… yeah…”

Saki puts her hands on their shoulders, smiling. “I get it.”

She leans closer and gives Junko a kiss, slipping her tongue into her mouth. The moment Junko moans, she kisses Ai, only stepping back when they’re both blushing and clearly aroused.

“So…” she says, popping a button on her shirt and showing them her cleavage. “What should we do?”

Ai looks at Junko, who nods, before turning back to Saki. “I… we want to do whatever you want. Please… f-fuck us, Saki.”

“With pleasure. Now, take off your clothes.”

\---

Ai kneels on the bed, totally naked, her nipples hard and so aroused her thighs are getting wet. Her clit keeps throbbing, and she longs to finger herself, but she wants to wait. She wants to join in.

As sweat prickles all over her body, she stares at Saki and Junko. Just… stares.

“S-Saki, I…” Junko mumbles, her eyes closed and her head thrown back against the pillow. Saki kneels between her spread legs, rubbing Junko’s clit with her thumb as she fucks her pussy with two fingers, thrusting in and out as Junko moans and moans. “Saki… please… more.”

“Sure thing,” Saki says, slipping in a third finger and focusing more attention on Junko’s throbbing clit. She glances over at Ai, who blushes and breaks eye contact. “Hey, Ai, you need to join in too. I’m here to fuck both of you, after all.”

As Junko moans and writhes, Ai watches her girlfriend tense up, clenching fists and trembling. She’s seen this before, and knows exactly what’s about to happen.

“She’s going to come,” Ai says, voice coming out shaky with arousal.

Sure enough, Junko cries out and clenches around Saki’s fingers, climaxing in a flurry of trembling muscles and the most amazing moans. She rides the orgasm for several seconds, Saki still massaging her clit, before she slumps on the bed, limp.

“Saki… thank… you,” Junko mumbles, exhausted.

“No problem,” Saki says, leaning down and giving Junko a kiss. “But… you’re not tired already, are you? I thought we were gonna go all night?”

“We can… just let me… catch my breath,” Junko says, panting.

Saki chuckles fondly, turning to Ai. “Looks like I’ve got two lightweights. If we’re gonna fuck all night long, looks like I might need to take turns with you two. Okay, Junko, have a rest. The moment Ai comes, I’m gonna fuck you again.”

Junko smiles, rubbing a finger over her nipple. “Really?”

“Of course,” Saki says. “Right then, Ai.” She lies flat on her back, staring up at Ai with a hungry look in her eyes. “Sit on my face.”

“R-Really?” Ai splutters. She and Junko eat each other out a lot, but they’ve never done it this way. “Oh, of course.”

Nervous and so aroused it’s starting to hurt, Ai stands up, wobbling, and stands over Saki’s head. She glances down at Junko, who, despite being exhausted, has started rubbing her thighs together (Saki told them they can’t finger themselves – only she can fuck them – but Junko has found a loophole to control her arousal when it’s not her turn, it seems), biting back a moan. Saki stares straight up, eyes focused on Ai’s wet pussy.

“When you’re ready, Ai-chan,” Saki says.

Swallowing, Ai lowers herself into a squat, before kneeling either side of Saki’s head.

“Just a bit lower,” Saki says, her breath tickling Ai’s clit.

She kneels as low as she can, until she feels Saki’s nose bump against her pussy. She moans, moaning even louder when she looks at Junko, who is rubbing her nipples with her eyes fixed on Ai.

And then… Saki eats her out. All she can do is moan as those lips and that tongue lick and suck at her aching clit, so horny it hurts but in a wonderful way. It only takes her a couple of minutes to come, and she collapses on the bed, gasping for breath.

“We’re not done yet,” Saki says, grinning, and she puts her head between Junko’s legs.

\---

Three hours later, Ai gasps for breath, her thighs coated in her wetness and her clit aching from having so many orgasms. How many has she had tonight? Six? Seven? Whatever the number, Saki was right in that she really does want to do this all night.

She’s never had sex like this before, sex with another woman who seems to fit into their relationship (and their bed) perfectly. And she’s never had sex with someone as experienced, dominant and confident in bed before.

Saki is relentless, fucking Ai until she comes and then fucking Junko, before swapping back again and again. They’re both tired and achy, but they don’t want this to stop. This was such a good idea.

They don’t want this to stop… but their bodies do. They’re totally exhausted, muscles trembling with exertion. Her pussy aches from being fingered so hard, and ever since Saki started sucking on and nibbling her nipples a couple of hours ago, her nipples are aching too. she’s still horny, but… she’s so tired.

She and Junko flop on the bed, out of breath and aching.

“Are you two okay?” Saki asks.

“We’re just… exhausted,” Junko mumbles. “You’re… you’re so amazing, but… how do you have so much stamina?”

Saki shrugs. “Experience, I guess? So… we’re calling it a night, then?”

“Yeah, I think so,” Ai says. “We’re just… so tired,” she mumbles, yawning.

Giving a fond laugh, Saki wriggles between the couple, wrapping her arms around both of them. Ai finds her face squashed against Saki’s chest, and she smiles, used to this by now.

“Can we do this again?” Saki asks. “It was fun.”

“We’d love that,” Junko says. “Just not… for a few days.”

Saki chuckles, giving them both a kiss. “I’d love that too.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!


End file.
